Lonely Butterfly
by Sakunyan
Summary: Mungkin aku memang dipuja-puja seperti kata orang banyak, mungkin aku memang bersinar seperti kata orang banyak, mungkin aku memang indah seperti kata orang banyak.. Tetapi, tanpamu, aku tidak lebih dari kupu-kupu yang kesepian.. *KuTau* R&R, please?


**Lonely Butterfly**

**A Shugo Chara! – Kutau fanfiction by Hinamori Sakura-chan**

**Shugo Chara! © Peach-Pit**

**

* * *

**

"Utau! Tadi itu hebat sekali..!" puji Yukari, setelah Utau menyelesaikan stage-nya yang pertama untuk hari ini. Tapi seperti biasa, Utau tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan malah sibuk dengan minumannya.

Utau menelan tegukan terakhir jus-nya, tepat saat handphone-nya berbunyi. Utau terlihat sedikit terkejut, karena dia tahu siapa yang menelepon. Yaah... Dia sudah mengeset ringtone spesial untuk orang yang spesial juga.

"Aah~ Kuukai menelepon~!" kata Eru senang.

"Cepat angkat Utau..!" sambung Iru.

Utau pun segera keluar dari ruangan khusus artis itu menuju ke tempat lain yang lebih tenang untuk berbicara. Tit. Tombol hijau ditekan. "Ha-halo..?"

"Utau!" terdengar suara bersemangat dari seberang sana. "Hei, bagaimana kabarmu..? Kita sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu ya..! Kau tahu... mungkin kita tidak bertemu, tapi aku sering sekali melihatmu dimana-mana..! Hmm.. Di TV, poster, sampul CD, dan yang lainnya lah.. Pokoknya semua tentang lagu Lonely Butterfly-mu itu. Ngomong-ngomong lagu-mu yang baru itu bagus sekali, ya! Lembut.. tapi terdengar berbeda kalau kau yang menyanyikan. Oh iya..! Aku juga sudah membeli CD terbaru-mu itu lho! Aku baru membelinya kemarin, hehe.. gomen.. CD terbaru-mu itu terjual laris sekali sampai-sampai aku kehabisan, dan harus menunggu re-stock.. Ah! Dan-" celotehan Kuukai terhenti saat dia mendengar suara tawa kecil Utau. Tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda.. karena tidak terdengar seperti tawa di telinga Kuukai.

Utau menutup matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Utau mendengar suara Kuukai setelah 3 minggu mereka tidak bertemu. "Kuukai..." akhirnya Utau angkat bicara. Kuukai hanya diam di seberang sana. ".. Aku.. senang mendengar suaramu..." kata Utau lagi. Saat itu Utau merasa cairan hangat keluar dari kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

".. Utau..?" nada bicara Kuukai terdengar bingung. ".. ada sesuatu..?" tanyanya.

Utau pun segera mengusap air matanya. "Kuukai, maaf... Aku harus siap-siap untuk stage berikutnya.." kata Utau, beralasan. Dia memang masih ada stage, tapi Utau diberi waktu bebas selama 30 menit sebelum tampil lagi.

Kuukai terdiam sejenak. "Oke..." jawab Kuukai singkat, lalu Utau pun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Utau menghela nafas. "Kau tahu... mungkin aku memang kupu-kupu yang kesepian.."

**

* * *

**

Selesai stage terakhir, Utau pun segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Karena saat ini musim dingin, jadi dia pun memakai jaket dan syal-nya. Baru saja ia mau memakai sarung tangan, tiba-tiba suara Eru dan Iru mengejutkannya.

"Utau-chan~ tebak siapa di luar..?" Eru bertanya dengan nada yang dimanis-maniskan.

Utau menghela nafas. ".. fans..?" jawabnya setengah tidak niat. Dia sudah sangat lelah hari ini, bisakah tidak ada orang yang menganggunya lagi..?

Iru menyeringai. "Yang satu ini lebih dari fans!" kata Iru.

"Eh..?" Utau pun menoleh ke arah asal suara Eru dan Iru berasal, dan mendapati seorang lelaki tampan sedang berlari menuju pintu ruangan khusus-nya. "K-kuukai..!"

Kuukai tampak terengah-engah, mungkin karena berlari. "Hei..." katanya, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Utau segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Da-dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini..?" tanya Utau. Wajah cantiknya pun merona pink saat dia melihat Kuukai tersenyum, betapa ia merindukan senyuman itu...

"Manajermu memberitahukanku.." jawabnya.

"Sanjo..?" pikir Utau. Dia pun buru-buru merogoh handphone-nya di tasnya. Dan benar saja, ada sms dari Yukari.

'_Utau, aku pulang duluan dengan Yuu hari ini. Kuukai bilang tadi mau menjemputmu, jadi selamat bersenang-senang..'_

"A.. apa-apaan ini..?" pikir Utau. "Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'selamat bersenang-senang'?" Saking seriusnya membaca sms dari Yukari, dia tidak sadar kalau Kuukai sekarang sudah ada di depannya.

"Hei... kau yang sering kulihat beberapa minggu ini dengan kau yang sekarang memang terlihat berbeda ya..." kata Kuukai. Utau memberikan tatapan 'apa maksudmu?' kepadanya. ".. menurutku, jauh lebih cantik yang asli daripada yang ada di poster-poster itu.."

Wajah Utau memerah lagi, segera ia mengalihkan wajahnya agar Kuukai tidak melihat perubahan warna di wajahnya. "B-bodoh.." kata Utau singkat, sedangkan Kuukai hanya senyum-senyum jahil.

Utau menghela nafas, betapa ia merindukannya.. Suaranya, senyumnya, sosoknya.. Semua rasa rindu yang meluap itu membuat air matanya meleleh kembali. Dan sial bagi Utau, karena Kuukai menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis..?" tanya Kuukai.

Utau terkejut, segera dia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa, sih..? Siapa yang menangis..?" balas Utau.

"Kau menangis. Di telepon tadi juga kau menangis, kan..? Makannya aku kesini..." kata Kuukai. Tapi kemudian nada bicaranya menjadi serius. "..Utau, katakan ada apa..."

Utau terdiam, masih bingung antara menjawab atau tidak. "A-aku..." Utau memulai, Kuukai masih menatapnya walaupun Utau masih membelakangi Kuukai. ".. Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!" kata Utau terus terang.

Kuukai terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa.

"A-apa yang lucu..!" tanya Utau kesal, setelah cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya.

"Tidak... kukira ada masalah besar..." jawab Kuukai, masih diselingi oleh tawa.

"Kau pikir ini bukan masalah besar..?" balas Utau.

Kali ini Kuukai berhenti tertawa, lalu menatap Utau dengan senyum. "Kalau begitu..." kedua tangan Kuukai pun menggapai tubuh Utau, menyandarkan kepala Utau ke dadanya. Wajah Utau memerah. ".. Begini bagaimana..?"

Utau tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia memejamkan matanya. Walaupun saat ini musim dingin, tapi rasanya hangat sekali. Kehangatan itu telah mengusir rasa rindunya, dan membuatnya tenang.

Di pelukan Kuukai, Utau tersenyum.

**

* * *

**

"Eh, apa..? Sepedamu tidak bisa digunakan..?" tanya Utau, tidak percaya. Kuukai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahaha... Aku tidak menyangka akan turun salju.. Jalanan jadi ditumpuki salju begini, tidak bisa dilewati.." kata Kuukai. "Terpaksa jalan kaki, deh..."

"Jalan kaki...? Saat turun salju begini..?" protes Utau. Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh lagi, tapi dia masih lelah setelah tampil tadi.

Kuukai tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarkanmu kok." Katanya, mulai berjalan. "Ayo."

Utau menghela nafas, kemudian ikut berjalan bersama Kuukai.

"Dingin..." pikir Utau, sambil meniup kedua telapak tangannya. "Ah! Celaka... sarung tanganku ketinggalan..." pikir Utau lagi. Dia melirik ke belakang, terlalu jauh untuk kembali, dan Utau sudah cukup lelah, jadi dia biarkan saja.

"Eh..? Dingin, ya..?" tanya Kuukai, melihat Utau sibuk meniup telapak tangannya dari tadi. "Lho? Kau tidak pakai sarung tangan..?" tanya Kuukai lagi. Utau tidak menjawab apa-apa karena sedang tidak mood. Kuukai pun kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan sebelah kiri-nya, memberikannya pada Utau. "Nih, pakai."

Utau melirik sedikit sebelum menerimanya, memakainya dengan perasaan bingung. "Agak kebesaran.." pikir Utau. "Kalau cuma sebelah, lalu sebelahnya bagaimana..?" tanya Utau kemudian.

Kuukai tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan Utau yang sebelahnya. "Begini.. Bagaimana, hangat kan..?" tanya Kuukai. Utau hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena malu.

Betapa menyenangkannya kalau saat-saat seperti ini berlangsung lama...

"Eh, itu Hoshina Utau, kan..?"

"Mana? Mana? Eh, iya! Lho? Dia bersama siapa itu..? Bergandengan tangan lagi!"

"Mungkin pacarnya..?"

"Eh..? Tapi Utau kan belum punya pacar..?"

Utau dan Kuukai menjadi tidak nyaman dengan suara orang-orang di belakangnya yang terang-terangan membicarakan mereka.

"Mungkin itu pacar barunya! Ini bisa jadi berita bagus! Ayo kita datangi..!"

Mendengar hal itu, Utau dan Kuukai refleks menoleh, mendapati 2 orang dengan kamera dan beberapa orang lain datang menghampiri mereka.

"Hoshina Utau, dia pacarmu, ya..?" tanya salah satu orang, to-the-point. Orang-orang yang lain juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Ee... anu..." Utau bingung mau bicara apa, dia pun menatap Kuukai, meminta bantuan.

Kuukai terlihat berpikir, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. "Disaat seperti ini..." Kuukai menggenggam pergelangan tangan Utau. ".. kita lari..!" katanya bersemangat, berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi yang biasa.

"Kuukai..! Tu-tunggu..!" kata Utau, berusaha menyesuaikan kecepatannya dengan Kuukai. Bukannya berhenti, Kuukai malah terus berlari sambil tertawa saat menyadari kalau orang-orang tadi tidak bisa mengejar mereka. Utau menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

**

* * *

**

"Haah... Haaahhh..." Utau berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan karena berlarian tadi. Orang-orang yang tadi sudah tidak mengejar mereka lagi. Utau mulai berpikir, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari orang-orang itu adalah wartawan infotainment..? Bisa-bisa ia digosipi yang tidak-tidak karena telah kabur seperti itu!

Utau menghela nafas. "Tapi, entah kenapa.. Aku merasa.. lega?" pikir Utau. Tak lama kemudian pikirannya pun terputus saat dia melihat sekaleng jus jeruk di depan wajahnya. Utau menengadah.

"Nih," Kata Kuukai, tersenyum seperti biasa, walaupun saat ini ia juga cukup lelah karena berlari tadi. "Kutraktir." Tambahnya

Utau menatap jus itu sebentar, baru kemudian menerimanya. "T-terima kasih.." kata Utau pelan, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Kuukai pun kemudian membuka kaleng jus-nya, lalu duduk di kursi taman di sebelah Utau.

"Haah... untung kita bisa lolos dari orang-orang itu, ya..." kata Kuukai sebelum meminum jus-nya seteguk. "... kalau tidak, bisa merepotkan sekali!" sambungnya kemudian.

Utau menunduk. Memang dia yang terlalu sensitif atau memang kata-kata Kuukai tadi agak keterlaluan..? Ia juga tidak tahu...

"Kenapa.. kau lari dari orang-orang tadi...?" tanya Utau, tanpa menatap Kuukai sedikitpun. "Kau pasti lari karena.. tidak ingin mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu, kan..?"

Kuukai terkejut. "Utau–"

"Iya, kan..! Buktinya selama ini kau tidak pernah mengajakku kencan atau semacamnya..! Kau jarang mengirimiku kabar..!" potong Utau, tanpa ia sadari air matanya sudah menetes, membasahi kedua pipinya. ".. Kau bahkan... tidak pernah bilang kalau kau suka padaku..." dengan terucapnya kalimat itu, Utau pun benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Kuukai terdiam, berusaha mencari solusi. Sampai akhirnya Kuukai memutuskan untuk melakukannya hal itu lagi.

Kuukai meraih kedua pipi gadis cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera mengecup bibir Utau. Utau terkejut, matanya terbuka lebar untuk beberapa detik, sampai ia sadar Kuukai belum juga melepaskan ciuman itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup matanya.

7 detik.

Kuukai pun akhirnya menghentikan ciuman itu, tapi sebelum bibirnya benar-benar terlepas dari bibir Utau, dia mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tidak akan pernah Utau lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Ai shi te ru, U tau"

**

* * *

**

Sekarang aku yakin kalau aku tidak akan menjadi kupu-kupu yang kesepian lagi. Karena aku punya kau di sampingku. Kau yang akan menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian, kau yang akan menyinariku dengan cinta yang tidak akan pernah padam.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**I... ini sungguh lebay sekali!**

**Gajegajegaje! Ini saia buat pas lagi ngga ada kerjaan, jadi maafkan kalau hasilnya begini... (_ _)**

**Oh, iya! Yang terakhir itu sebenernya mau saia tambahin, tapi karena kalo ditambahin jadinya rada datar, jadi saia potong di situ dah...**

**Terus, alasan kenapa 'aishiteru, Utau'-nya dieja... Ngg... kalo lagi dalam posisi kayak gitu kayaknya susah ngomong kan ya..?**

**Ngga tau, deh.. Belom pernah nyoba! XD *kabur***

**Review..?**


End file.
